


“I Know...We’re Married, Sweetheart”

by Pastel_bubble12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Owari Akane, Lesbian Sonia Nevermind, Married Couple, My two babies, Useless Lesbians, Wisdom Teeth, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12
Summary: Sonia has to deal with her wife, a little drowsy from PainkillersAkane loves her wife so much
Relationships: Owari Akane/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	“I Know...We’re Married, Sweetheart”

Sonia was sitting in the hospital waiting room, pacing back and forth. The surgery should have been done. The former Ultimate Princess was fidgeting with her wedding ring as kept pacing, she was filled to the brim with worry.

It had been ten years since the Jabberwock island killing game, everyone had woken up and made amends, had gotten clear of any sort of obstacle as individual and a group. Even after they all left the island, they still kept in touch.

Her kingdom, Novoselichad been very uncomfortable with her sitting on the throne, after everything that had happened during the tragedy, everyone was shaken by the amount of death and destruction that had raged their country.

Sonia was far from blind to it, she could definitely see it how no one could look her in the eyes without shaking in fear. She understood that it probably wasn’t the best for her to rule, she suggested that they reformed and became more democratic, surprisingly they agree with proposal and Novoselic became a strong standing republic.

After that she moved to Japan with the help of Fuyuhiko and Hajime, found herself a nice apartment in Tokyo and a well paying job to provide for herself. She saw her classmates on a regular to not so much. Mikan and Ibuki visited once a month, Nekomaru came for Sunday lunch very weekend and

Sonia smiled to herself, she wasn’t exactly saddened at the loss of her crown.

She was more happier with the simpler life

She was more happier with Akane

Sonia would always smile when she remembered the first time they met at Hope’s Peek and on Jabberwock island. She had fallen head over heels for the Ultimate Gymnast at first sight and the second time around. Akane was just as energetic and enthusiastic as her but she was also sweet and gentle when it came a time for that.

Akane didn’t hesitate once when the survivors woke up, she blurted exactly how she felt about the wonderful and kind girl she had come to love. Of course, Sonia felt same way. The two agreed to date after they had gotten everything sorted, they dated for a year before Sonia popped the question.

Now, Sonia was waiting for the doctors to come back to tell her if Akane was okay after her wisdom teeth surgery. Turns out that Akane never had her wisdom teeth out as a child and only just found through a dentsit that she need to get them taken out soon.

“Mrs Nevermind.”

Sonia was ripped out of her train of thought, she looked up at the nurse standing in front of her, she gave a gentle smile to the worried girl that eased her worries a bit.

“Everything went smoothly as planned, she’s awake if you want to see her.” She announced, Sonia breathe a sigh of relief, Akane was okay, everything was going to be just fine now.

The nurse lead her down a hallway, passing doctors and nurses. Sonia bit her lip anxiously, as her eyes darted to corners and turns. Ever since the fourth trial on Jabberwock island, she had avoided going to hospitals whenever she could, it still freaked her out.

She relaxed as the nurse stopped at the final door in the hallway, Sonia smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her chocolate haired wife, who was looking out the window It took all of ten seconds for Akane notice her, then she was greeted with the loudest sound known to man

“SONIIIAAAA.” Probably the whole hospital and everyone in half a mile radius had heard the Ultimate gymnast screamed her name. Sonia’s smile widened as she sat herself down on the armchair, next to Akane’s bedside.

The gymnast then winced and rubbed her cheek. She had expected that Akane would probably be sore from get her wisdom teeth removed as any sane person was. It didn’t stop Akane from giggling like a two year old on a sugar rush.

“Did you know that mouth hurts.” Winced the brunette as gestured her swollen cheeks “the ice cream though is nice, I had like three bowls along with two weird pilly thingies.” she slurred a bit, Sonia nodded with her small smile, she was probably tired from being under anaesthesia from the surgery

Sonia was about to ask her if she wanted to get more ice cream or maybe some more painkillers. That’s when Akane took both her hands gently and a large goofy grin spread across her face

“I have a confession to make.” Her words were slurred, courtesy of the painkillers that the nurse had given her earlier, her hazel eyes now almost comically wide.

“I...I’m a lesbian and hopelessly in love with you.”

Sonia gave a small smile as she gave Ultimate gymnast’s hands a comforting squeeze “I...I know...we’re married, sweetheart.” She stuttered out trying to hold back her laughter at her wife. Akane’s eyes lite up like a child on Christmas morning.

“You’re my wife.” Akane gasped before turning to the nurse, pointing at Sonia with a goofy smile on her face, her eyes were now the size of dinner plates

“She’s my wife.” She shouted louder, pointing furiously at the blonde while she grinned at the nurse, who was also trying not to laugh “We’re married, I’m the luckiest woman in world.” That’s what caused her to ascend into giggles, Akane smiled even wider as the both of them laughed.

The nurse chuckled before saying “Yes ma.” She shot Sonia a smile before whispering so that Akane couldn’t hear “the medication will wear off after a while, she’ll just have to sleep it off.” Sonia smiled, mouthing a thank you before the nurse left the room.

Sonia turned to face Akane again, only to find the brunette already passed out, sleeping peacefully as Sonia pushed a lock of hair out of her wife’s face, before pressing a small gentle kiss on her forehead.

She would be happy as long as she had Akane and all of her friends at her side.

Sonia smiled, she was happy with a life filled with Love, happiness and laughter with the one she loved the most. That was her last thought before she drifted into a dreamless sleep, sitting in the comfortable armchair next to her wife.


End file.
